Flustered Beca
by Inkweaverzyx88
Summary: The first of the little ficlets set in a multicrossover universe. It's set in NYADA as a high school. Glee/Pitch Perfect/Victorious


Beca walked into the dorm tired as hell. Thank God she had finished all her work before study hall. She had been hoping to see Chloe since her girlfriend's lunch period was miraculously was the same time as the Dj's study hall. The messenger bag hit the bed with a thud. Beca let out a long tired sigh. She had one more period to go. She sat in the office chair for the computer desk Tori and Chloe shared. The Dj hoped that her lovely girlfriend would show up in the next hour. She decided to wait another ten minutes. It had been a wonderful two months living in New York City at NYADA High School. Chloe had asked Beca to join the NYADA Bells, one of the many singing groups at NYADA when she hadseen the Dj at the activities fair with her roommate Quinn Fabray. Quinn had been a nasty cheerleader then. Beca had just followed her there to get her stupid father off her back. Beca's dad taught set design at NYADA so she got to go there for free. Chloe had made her heart pound against her will. That megawatt smile and those laughing blue eyes were the Dj's Kryptonite. They had been that way from the start. It had taken all of Beca's willpower to say no. Quinn had given Chloe a nasty retort and had almost come to blows with one Aubrey Posen. Two weeks later Beca had been singing a song in the dorm showers from a recent mix she had been working on and then she had found one very naked Chloe Beale smiling at her, her eyes gleaming with an idea.

The rest was history. Though it had taken forever for Beca to muster up the courage to ask Chloe out. If it hadn't been for the rest of the Bells including their leader Aubrey playing matchmaker Beca wouldn't have done it. Now it was October and the couple had been dating for two months. Beca was the happiest she had ever been. She smiled to herself thinking about how Chloe had turned her whole world around. Though the Dj would never admit to anyone how completely cheesy she was around Chloe or how cheesy thoughts seemed to appear whenever she thought of the redhead. Then suddenly,

the door opened to reveal Chloe. Chloe in very tight jeans and a very _low _v-neck..Beca's mouth felt a little dry as she tried to close it. Chloe's eyes were amused and a hint of smirk was just dying to appear.

"Hi Beca..How was your day?"

"Oh..um..It was really boring..there were some real..boobs..I-I mean noobs in my sketching class today..So lame..I mean paper ass..airplanes r-really? It was so stupid." Beca tried to look away. Her face was started to feel a bit flushed.

"Oh really..?" Chloe sat down on the bed, her shirt moving to reveal her toned stomach..Beca squirmed in her seat. A flyer fell out of Beca's bag. Chloe bent over to pick it up. Beca bit her lip. Chloe was going to be the death of her.

"Y-y-yup.." Beca's face was bright red.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope...Nothing...Nothing at all..I'm f-f-fine.."

"So then why won't you come sit with me?" asked Chloe in an innocent voice.

Beca swallowed slowly and sat down on the bed with her girlfriend.

"Beca..Am I..Am I making you nervous?" said Chloe trying very hard not to giggle.

"No way! I don't get nervous!"Beca couldn't look at Chloe.

"Oh? So what would happen if I did this..?" Chloe touched Beca's thigh.

The Dj felt as if she had been given an electric shock. She shifted in her seat.

"Nothing. See? I'm fine."

Chloe laughed. "Oh Beca you're so cute!"

Beca blushed. "I am not!" Though she would never admit it Beca didn't mind Chloe thinking she was cute.

Chloe giggled. "Yes you are! You are adorable when you get all flustered."

"I am not! I don't get flustered!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? So this doesn't bother you?" Chloe began kissing Beca's neck.

"Ooooh...S-sshit.."

Chloe stopped. "So you don't get flustered huh?" whispered the redhead into the brunettes pierced ear.

"Okay whatever..Maybe just a little.." said Beca blushing.

"That's what I thought." said Chloe with a warm smile.


End file.
